


He wasn't a Freelancer

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A little bit of angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church, Mentioned Michael J. Caboose, Minor Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, One Shot, Other, Project Freelancer, Realization, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, XD, is that a tag?, season 10 episode 18, sorry its so short, thoughts, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: She was his boss. Who was he to stop her? He had no authority to do so. She was at the top of the board and he was at the bottom. She was the better freelancer and he- well he…He lifted his gun and aimed it at Carolina.He wasn't a freelancer.Just a quick one-shot of Washington's thoughts during season 10 episode 18 when Agent Carolina and Church try to get the Reds and Blues to help them kill the director and when they say no Carolina pulls out a gun and aims it at Tucker. Yea that scene, you know the one.





	He wasn't a Freelancer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am after watching season 10 so sorry for all mistakes. Also people may hate me for this but Carolina gets on my nerves in this season, sooooooooooo I wrote this. Don't get me wrong she gets better and I love her for that but no one talks to Wash the way she did and no one points a gun at Tucker without dealing with my wrath.

“Be quiet, that's an order!”

Kill the director. What she wanted was clear. So who was he to defy his boss of her mission? She was still his boss. Carolina had always been the higher up to him, so to him she was always his boss, and he would listen to her and follow her directions to the best of his ability. She wanted the director dead, and although it was more of a personal situation that he didn't really want part of, he would still serve her and continue to follow her instructions. He stood next to her as she argued with the reds and blues about not wanting to go with her to kill the director. It wasn't their fight. Of course it wasn’t. It wasn’t his fight either but she was his leader so if she wanted to kill the director he would have no choice but to help her. He was a freelancer and she was his higher-up.

“Well guess what psycho, I don’t take orders from you anymore!” Tucker snapped with his usually cocky tone, but it was more serious and you could tell he was upset;

“Well, what about now?” She said frustrated.

She lifted her gun and pointed it directly at Tucker. If she were to fire she would hit and Tucker would most definitely die. And just at that moment, he knew he had a decision to make. Let her threaten and possibly shoot Tucker or Stop her. She was his boss. Who was he to stop her? He had no authority to do so. She was at the top of the board and he was at the bottom. She was the better freelancer and he- well he…

He lifted his gun and aimed it at Carolina.

He wasn't a freelancer.

“Don’t do that.”

He wasn’t a freelancer anymore. All the time he spent with the reds and blues. All the time he spent with Tucker and Caboose. He put up with all their antics, all Tuckers flirting and Caboose’s messes. The mornings he would wake up to find them in the kitchen laughing covered in pancake mix and attempting to cook. The afternoons he would spend with Tucker, just casually sitting on top of the base talking and discussing past experiences. The nights where he would tuck in Caboose or build forts with Tucker and Caboose in the living area because Caboose was afraid of the thunder that would sometimes pass by. In all the days he spent with these people he had truly grown to love them, and at that moment when Carolina lifted her gun at Tucker he realized something. He used to be a freelancer. He didn’t have to listen to Carolina. She wasn’t his boss because he wasn’t a part of project freelancer anymore. He was a part of the Reds and Blues.


End file.
